


Tunnel Vision (But Only For You)

by haelsys



Category: Psycho-Pass, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haelsys/pseuds/haelsys
Summary: "I know this whole damn city thinks it needs youBut not as much as I do'Cause you're the last of a dying breedWrite our names in the wet concreteThat ultra-kind of loveYou never walk away fromYou're just the last of the real ones"New inspector Park Jimin enters Division 1 with high hopes and determination to do what's right. How will he fare when his world is turned upon it's head & what's right is wrong? In a society as close to an utopia as it gets, where your mental health is literally the top concern, how can discontentment and crime still rear it's ugly head and threaten everything Jimin has ever known?





	Tunnel Vision (But Only For You)

**Author's Note:**

> So. My first go at such a challenge. I'm very excited but terrified to post this story, but here we go I guess :,^) I was way too ambitious in my plans for this story & the rest of the chapters will hopefully be posted throughout the year! Please note that you don't have to have seen the anime Psycho Pass for this fic to make sense! Things will be explained later & I have my lovely unofficial beta reader making sure that this is legible/understandable/not just a random jumble of brain spew :D 
> 
> Anyways, on with the story already!

Jimin had thought himself to be prepared for the job.

Really, he had to be. It was his only option. Out of all the available jobs, Sybil chose to assign him to the Criminal Investigation Department. The one which he himself believed that he was the most ill-fitted for. Technically, the system analyses all the data and the test scores to generate an occupation for every person. He wasn't about to question the authority of the Sybil system, but he really had to wonder how exactly he was suitable for the job. Ever since he was young, his emotions tended to get the best of him. In short, he was as impulsive and emotional as boys his age get. So how could he possibly be fit for one of the most high stress jobs available?

In terms of probability, the chances of there being literally nobody else in Jimin's year being selected as being apt for the position are around 1 in 72, based on past history— his father had checked in the database, frowning as he did so. Either Jimin was actually apt for the occupation or the entity was required to choose at least one person from each year group & he happened to be the lucky winner. Neither parent particularly approved of Jimin becoming "a police dog", as they put it. The perks of being born into an upper class family is that with enough money, Sybil's decision on your future could be erased and altered. But after considering all the excuses he could give himself to not show up at the initiation, Jimin still bade farewell to his family & chose to enter the Department. If he was the only one who could do the job, he would have to live up to the world's expectations of him.

He had done well in his training, showing his fast reflexes & skill at picking up new things quickly and without fuss. The only thing Jimin had trouble with was handling the dominators. The machinery creeped him out, which was illogical since a glorified lump of metal which was physically incapable of killing someone innocent should not —and could not— give off a "bad vibe"; it's really a tool which exists to protect civilians. His shaky hands and sped-up heartbeat paid no heed to his logical reasoning and performed poorly in every single session, giving him a low 45% accuracy when using the dominator while moving & a 68% when at his most calm. Not the worst scores ever recorded, according to his upbeat instructor trying his best to motivate the despondent boy who had just gained his confidence a few sessions ago and was now looking at the gun in his hands and looking like he was questioning his will to keep existing. Apparently, most people improve drastically while in the field and in situations which require them to act or be acted upon by criminals. So Jimin still held onto hope.

He had done his best in training & mentally steeled himself as best as he thought was possible. Before leaving the house, his mother hugged him tightly & his father had smiled; the biggest smile a businessman like himself could offer to his own son. Park Junmyeon hadn’t been able to wake up so early, but Jimin had anticipated this and gave his goodbyes the previous evening. Seeing the unfinished canvases and paint-brushes strewn around the room had helped to clear his mind, despite the chaos usually irritating him. He was going to do this for his family, and most importantly his brother. The young artist who did his eyeliner by hand and who threw a tantrum over not having his favourite cereal for breakfast— Jimin loved him to bits. He’d become a brother who Junmyeon would be proud to have & a son who his parents would take pride in.

Today is to be his first case enacting as Inspector Park and he has never felt so underprepared in his life, more so than the one calculus exam which nearly made him flunk mathematics —which he had completely forgotten to study for. To be fair to his younger self, his friend forgot to tell him on the day Jimin returned to school having just recovered from a bad case of the flu. The sky is overcast today, a storm already brewing overhead and the electric air not helping with Jimin's stress. He took the train instead of taking an automated car & bought a vaguely healthy snack to sate his queasy stomach. Eyebrows knitted in annoyance, he reads over the briefing for the 10th time instead of looking at the coverage of cloud above the city. Despite his nerves, he was undeniably excited. If everything goes according to plan, he’d arrive just in time. Except, it was less of a plan and more of a last minute I’m-gonna-be-late-to-my-first-day-of-work fear induced panic which had him getting up & cursing himself for not setting a damn alarm.

When the doors slides open, he bolts out of there like a caged animal. There is no time for second thoughts or regrets now. Jimin nearly runs over a few people on his warpath, leading to the man yelling “sorry” every time & probably making him slower than he would’ve been if he had actually just walked briskly. Like a sane person. But no, he just had to run like some sort of uncoordinated idiot until bad luck finally caught up to him and made Jimin crash directly into a tall businessman, presumably also heading for work. The other stumbled forwards but did not topple over as the orange-haired blur screamed “I’m so sorry, are you alright?” directly into his ear.

“What the h- Stop screaming and I’ll immediately feel better, Jesus.”

The other man winces and massages his temples. And that was when his eye caught the askew badge upon Jimin’s chest, where he had hastily pinned it on this morning. “Please don’t tell me your name is Park Jimin.” The utter resignation on the elder’s face would’ve been amusing if Jimin wasn’t so terrified.  
“What did he do?” was what he said instead, carefully maintaining a neutral expression. People are beginning to stare, unnerving the both of them and creating a distinct sense of ‘deer in the headlights’. The taller of the two was the first to speak, tugging Jimin’s wrist along as he resumed a brisk pace. “Park Jimin is the new recruit I’m to be paired with.”

He was officially doomed.

╳ ╳ ╳

The pair finally arrives at the scene, out of both breath and dignity. Rain falls in sheets and soaks them in it’s dreariness, as if it wants the whole city to be as miserable as itself. According to Namjoon —he had introduced himself to Jimin when they were heading to the location of the crime— this shouldn't be a difficult case to manage for a newbie like himself. The middle-aged man named Ogawa Kagamura had shut himself within his apartment and his crime coefficient has risen up to 126 due to unknown causes. Their job is to detain him before he goes out into society and wrecks havoc & raises an area stress level warning. Not that he'd get very far, street scanners would catch him pretty quickly. So all in all, shouldn't be too hazardous. At least, that was the hope.

The enforcers were already on the scene, all of them looking resigned or annoyed at the senior officer who was acting like he didn't arrive 15 minutes late to a case- the first case of a new inspector, no less. Despite his training, Jimin flinches at the sight of the enforcers all lined up and waiting on his orders. They all looked to be older than himself, except for an ashy-haired man who seems to be around his own age. Seeing the elder get scolded, he bows deeply and hurriedly explains that he was the cause of this debacle. This gets him a range of responses, including a chuckle from one brown haired enforcer who is currently sucking on a lolly & looking rather unconcerned with the whole situation in general. 

Time is of the essence & the six splits into two teams, Namjoon taking three of the enforcers and informing Hoseok- so that's his name -to stay with Jimin and stay alert. Jimin's task for today was to simply observe what the procedure is for dealing with cases and to hang back in case Ogawa decides to make an escape attempt. All five of them takes a Dominator with them & Jimin eyes the one left behind in the charging station. **Dominator Portable Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System has been activated. User authentication: Inspector Park Jimin. Affiliation...** He tuned out the rest of the automated message from the Sybil system connected to the weapon.

Was someone missing from his team today? Or it could be a spare one for emergencies. Either way, nobody took the spare gun. After Namjoon heads off with two enforcers, Hoseok also begins to head towards the apartment complex after shooting Jimin an expectant grin along with a subtle movement of his head. Assortments of neon signs and lights illuminates the alley, the city remains alive in a quarantined area after all. Residents are obviously evacuated from any potential high-stress environments to avoid mass scale hysteria. Jimin hopes to whoever listens to him that no civilians remain in this area— even if this incident is deemed safe enough to only allocate one team & bring on a new inspector.

“Hey kid, if everyone did things at your pace, nothing would ever get done.”

Noticing that he was lagging behind Hoseok, he hurried forwards & managed not to trip on his own feet. The words were blunt and said in a matter-of-fact fashion, but he had shot a cheerful smile in Jimin’s direction as he said it. Hoseok is… confusing, he decided.

“Sorry. Ah, how long have you been working as an enforcer? I-if you don’t mind me asking, of course.”

“An inspector who apologises to his dogs? My, another one of you! What a treat.” Hoseok exclaimed, even skipping a few steps in his constant movement forward. He rounds a corner & walks for a few meters before leaping up and yanking a metal ladder down before Jimin comes up with an appropriate response. Just what sort of treatment is commonplace around here? He made a mental note to ask Namjoon as he followed Hoseok up this creaking structure. While he ascended, his grip on the railing never slacked from a white-knuckled grip unless he needed to shift his arms forward. In his head, a constant mantra of don’t look down don’t look down don’t look down plays from s broken record, so he doesn't. Hoseok’s shoes looks pretty new apart from the permanent marker doodles which the white trainers were covered in.

“I’ve been here for a few years now.” The sudden admission startled him, but the younger was grateful for a distraction away from the suspicious sounds coming from underfoot. “Joon… I’m lucky to have ended up under him. I was young and stupid for having believed in my dreams more than the reality you and I live in. Division 1 gave me the hope I never had in both my future and in myself.” 

The wistfulness of Hoseok’s voice right now as he cast his thoughts to his younger days was rather alien. His own halcyon days were during his youth, when no responsibilities fell onto his shoulders. If he wasn’t currently climbing up to his first siege, Jimin would think about why the elder revealed all these things to him when they had just met each other. The opportunity to ask him more about how exactly things work around here passed by as the device on Jimin’s wrist beeped with the tone of a message. Namjoon’s voice sounds crisp and precise as he describes the worsening situation. As the other team made their way up, they noticed scratch marks & more signs of a struggle playing out. All evidence points to bad news for them.

“Enforcer Jung. Your priority is the safety of Inspector Park. Make sure that he is out of the line of fire. I will take responsibility for the de-escalation of the situation and in the unlikely case that any problems do arise, you may state as much in your report, Jimin. You’re being assigned the title of Queen. Watch the actions of Knight carefully & subdue him if necessary. We’ll meet you there if you have no questions.” 

Jimin affirmed this assumption and continued his walk upwards, now with an elevated heartbeat— one coming from something other than the long way down which he was definitely not looking at. Hoseok had chuckled at Namjoon’s formality, quickly explaining that the device upon his wrist may or may not record their conversations which may or may not be routinely checked by superiors. His mind sped through the different possible situations which they might face when they reach the fire escape on the 13th floor. The weapon in his hands suddenly feels rather heavy. Even during his training, he was skeptical of the thought of shooting an enforcer under his authority. To have his senior instruct him to ‘shoot if necessary’ sounded… wrong, even if he now knows that Namjoon’s formal tone is only for the records. Despite their status as latent criminals, it still felt like committing some sort of moral atrocity to raise the gun at Hoseok or any of the other enforcers. But eventually, his curiosity won over & he carefully raised the weapon with both hands. 

**User authentication: Inspector Park Jimin. Target: Jung Hoseok. Suspect is classified as a latent criminal and is a target for enforcement action…** His eyes scanned over the information displayed, resting on the number 127 floating at the top right corner of his field of vision. This is real. Hoseok is still a latent criminal, despite all his laid-back attitude and cheerfulness. A small part of him wondered how such an optimistic man has such a high crime coefficient, but he shut that out as they neared the door on floor 13. The anticipation is thrumming in his blood now. The holographic map which he projected from the communications device displays Namjoon’s position, approximately at the front door of room 13-03. 

Division 1 is lucky today; the fire escape exit is leading from the exact room they are to investigate. Seems like somebody anticipated the need for a speedy exit, Jimin mused. Another glance shows that they had entered the apartment room. Jimin nodded at Hoseok, who gave him a thumbs up as he turned the door handle & pushed it in before flattening himself against the wall outside. Hoseok signals his entry and Jimin gives his assent, waiting for a few moments before he turned and followed the enforcer into the hallway. The unnatural sterile smell and sparse furniture greeted the pair as they entered, their footsteps light as they walked further along the hallway. It wasn’t long before a scream rang out, cutting through the air & Jimin’s self imposed facade of professionalism like a knife. 

Previous orders abandoned. Jimin sprints towards the source of the sound before Hoseok —or his common sense— catches up to him. The handle slips from his grasp the first time, but after further attempts to open the door reveals that Ogawa has made a blockade against it. Before he could raise his own dominator, Hoseok pushes him well out of the way & raises his own, the gun rapidly changing it’s shape to accommodate for… Jimin’s eyes widened as the explosion blew right through the door, revealing an empty room. Namjoon’s team rushed in before they called in Hoseok and Jimin, making sure that no traps are left within the bedroom & all evidence may be preserved accordingly. The window is wide open & it took less than a few seconds for everyone to realise the implications of the blood stains, the footsteps. Jimin’s heart sinks just a little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Fall Out Boy's song, The Last Of The Real Ones. Apologies for the smol cliffhanger :DDDDDDD Comments & kudos' are much appreciated <3 If you made it all the way to the end, thank you ^.^ Stay strong, everyone.
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/euphoniousmin)


End file.
